Heavan's Mircle
by Rayella-San
Summary: Angel's Are Suppose To Watch Over Mortal's. Not Interacting With Then At All. Arthur Kirkland Was Normal. Until He's Assigned To Watch Over Alfred F. Jones. The Angel Falls Head Over Heals For The Young Man, But Knows They Can Never Be Together, Unless He Leaves Everything Behind Him. 2 Months Later, Alfred Gets In A Car Accident. Arthur Saves Him, But At A Price. CONTAINS DEATHS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! One of my new stories! Yay :D! So happy! Ignore the lame title X3. Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING! CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATHS**

"Don't let go Matthew!" Alfred shouted to his brother while hanging on to the ledge of the bridge. "O-okay!" Matthew shouted back. 'Why us?' Was the only thing Alfred could think.

_EARLIER THAT DAY_

"Hey Alfred! I'm going out. Wanna come?"

"Sure Bro!"

Alfred Suddenly got a bad feeling about going.

'Must be something I ate.' He thought.

The car ride was pretty quiet. Until Matthew hit something, causing him to slide into Alfred's lap. Everything flashed by so fast. Then it came to this point.

"Alfred! I'm slipping!" Matthew shouted. He gripped his grip on his younger brother's hand. "Is this the end?" He said while starting to cry. "O-of course not!" Flashing Matthew a half-hearted smile. Then it happened. A wave came, taking him and Matthew with it. Then everything went black.

When Alfred woke up, he heard whispers. "Where am I?" Alfred moaned. "Good, he's awake." The voice said. He opened his eyes to the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen in his entire life. He blinked and just like that, the smile was gone. "Are you okay?!" A man shouted to him from the sidewalk. Alfred looked around to see that he was on the sandy shore. The falling pointed not too far away. "Umm... yeah. But can I use your phone?"

Before He knew it, Alfred was surrounded by ton of people. He managed to slip away, before someone tapped his shoulder. It was someone from the ambulance. "The man you were with. He can't find his body. He's… gone." Alfred felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces as he started to cry. He ran home in the rain. "When he finally reached his home, he into his room, slammed the door, before he broke into sobs of being alone.

**Well that's all for the first chapter! Sorry Canada fans! I'll get more chapters up soon enough. I hope XD**

** -Rayella-San **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey :P I take forever to update these things XD Well anyways here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**P.S Hints of PrussiaXEngland :3 **

"Oh no!" Arthur cried in distress. 'I can't just let him die… can I?' Arthur watched his love, Alfred, as he hung on for dear life on the ledge of the bridge. His best friend, Gilbert, watched alongside him. Even he was worried. Not for Alfred, but for Arthur. This man dying would mean Arthur would be depressed for a long time, and no one would like that. Gilbert knew he didn't want to let him go, but there would be no way to avoid it.

"Then go if you want to save him that bad."

"What?"

"You heard me. The awesome me approves of it, so go."

"But what about everyone here? What about the rules?"

"Rules are meant to be broken."

Arthur smiled and hugged Gilbert.

"Thank you. For everything you've ever done for me."

And just like that, Arthur Kirkland was falling down to earth.

.:X.x.x.X:.

Arthur's landing was not as graceful as he planned it would be. He came down with a large THUD (that no one seemed to notice XD). He got up quickly to see Alfred and his brother. He ran to them, but just as his feet touched to water, they both were washed in. Without thinking, Arthur jumped right in. One he found both of them, he grabbed Alfred and pulled him up to shore. Arthur looked back to save Alfred's brother, but he wasn't there. He looked for 5 minutes, but gave up. This was meant to be. Arthur took a seat next to his love. He sat there for 10 minutes, and then heard the other man give a small moan. "Can you hear me love?" Arthur whispered. "Where am I?" Alfred asked with his eyes still closed. "Good, you're awake." The other man responded with a smile when Alfred opened his eyes. Then Arthur knew it was time to leave. He left and hid behind one of the pillars that held the bridge up. "Don't worry Alfred. Love always wins."

**Hope you all enjoyed that little chapter .3. Please R&R! Thank you for the little follows! I really appreciate it! **


End file.
